Untitled
by WWEVivian
Summary: I had to go on 9 hour trip to Maryland and this is what came out of it.


I remember when Burthorp was a happy place. The trolls stayed on Death Plateu and we kept our distance but now it's different. They've caved in part of our mines, detroyed our homes, and killed our soldiers. I wanted to join the fight but my mother wouldn't let me. She had already lost my borther in a troll raid and my father is always gone, fighting the war. We do what we can to help though. I hunt kebits and birds for food and mother tends to the wounded. "Owen!" my mother cried. This was the first time father had been home in monthes. Mother went to the other room to get food. Father leaned in close to and asked," Do you still want to help fight in the war?" I looked up at him with hopeful eyes," Of course, I'll fight with my bare hands if I have to!" He smiled," Good, we need all the help we can get. I already had Linza make you some armour and a weapon." Before I could give my thanks mother came in. "Come let's eat. Owen I betyou're hungry after all the fighting you've done." "Yes, very. We don't get to eat a lot with all the fighting we do." We ate a wonderful meal of roasted kebit and potatoes. I slept that night with dreams of killing trolls.

The next morning I left early with father. We told mother he was going to help me hunt but he was taking my for training. "Come at me, Viv," he yelled at me. To start off we were fighting with fake swords but he said soon I would lern to use a real one. I ran at him and he dodged with ease. "You have to be faster than that." I ran at him again he tried to dodge but I caught him in his leg, knocking him down. "Is that good enough?" I laughed. at first he looked at me, surprised. Then he smiled," You're a fast learner." He got up and then knocked me down. "Never think that your oppent is down," he comanded. I nodded. "OWEN!" We heard. I looked back to see Ozan running at us. When he got to us he was completely out of breath. I could see the distress in his eyes. "Ozan what's wrong?" I asked. "It's.. Angel..she's.. she's..." We looked where Ozan pointing, a huge troll was was attacking buildings. And my mother was standing in the middle of it. She was moving children out of the way. Father, Ozan, and I went running. Owen pulled out his sword and attacked. Ozan grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "No, you don't have a weapon," he said. "I don't care. I need to save her! I've already lost one person to the trolls, I'm not losing another!" I yelled to him, fishing to get away. He pulled me closer and put both arms around me. "Look Viv, if you run out there now then Owen will lose you," he pleaded. He had a desprate look in his eyes. I sighed and stoped fighting. "You're right. I'll stay here." Ozan gave me a nod of thanks and ran out to fight. I hated just waiting there. I should've been fighting with them. A blood curtling scream pulled me out of my thoughts. A house fell and a wooden beam went straight through my mother's heart. I started to run tears streaming down my face. Ozan, who was shooting at the troll, stopped when he saw ran up, grabbed me, and ran. "Arian! Take my place!" he called out. I couldn't see through my tears. When Ozan Finally stopped we were at the north end of Taverly. I stopped moving, I just wrapped my arms around Ozan and cried. He held me close and wispered comferting things in my ear. When father and Arian finally came back I was still in Ozan's arms. I looked up. I wasn't sure but I think I saw a tears escape father's eye. I'd never seen him cry before. "You're...you're mother. She..." he couldn't finsh. I burried my head in Ozan's cest again and he rubbed my back. "It'll be okay," he wispered in my ear.

That night I just layed there, I couldn't sleep. Everytiwas me I close my eyes I could see her laying there. I got up thinking I was going out, to look at the stars or something. I saw a silolet of a man sitting in the parlor, his back to me. "Father?" I asked. The man jumped. "Viv?" It was father. He moved then I saw Arian and Ozan sitting in the arm chairs in front of him. "I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Arian asked. "No, I couldn't sleep," I answered. "What are you talking about?" Ozan looked away, father looked dissapointed, Arian was the only one to talk. "We don't think you should fight," she stated. My eyes were as big as a kitsheild. "Why not? I'm not a child anymore! I can fight!" I yelled loud enough to be heard in Lumbridge. "Viv! I'm dissapointed too, but I'm not going to lose you. You will not fight in this war," father stopped as if the next thing was hard to say," I'm sending you to Falador. You'll live in the white knight's castle until this war is over." I could feel anger rising inside me. "Why? Just because you're afraid doesn't..." "I AM NOT AFRAID! You will go to Falador and Sir Vant will watch over you!" Father demanded. "You will not fight in this war. Pack your things, you'll be leaving tomorrow." I huffed and went back to my room. I was going to fight in this war one way or another.

I layed there on my bed, just looking at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that screamed at me like that. He'd never really yelled at me before. I heard a knock. "Can I come in?" I heard Ozan ask. I waved as a signal for yes. He came in and sat down next to me. "He's just worried about you. He's not doing this just to be mean." I turned away from him. He sighed," Come on look at me." He turned me around to face him. "I know you want to fight but think about why. Is it for the good of Burthorp, or is it becasue you want revenge?" I finally looked him in the eye and answered," You know why." He gave a faint laugh," That's why Owen is worried. He knows that you would be blinded by revenge. I've seen many of men because they thought more of revenge than their fellow soldiers." I knew he was right but I still wasn't ready to forgive my father. How could he just send me away like a coward insted of letting me stand and fight? "I'll be back tomorrow to escort you to Falador." And with that Ozan left the room. I prayed that Saradomin would find a way to let me fight in the war, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Viv!" Ozan woke me. I looked up at him,"What?" "We're leaving remember?" I had almost forgot that I would be leaving today. "Where's father?" I asked. Ozan looked down," He already left for the day. So my father would not be seeing me off today. How wonedrful. "Come on you still have me to talk to," Ozan said in a cheerful voice. I smiled and got up. He had already loaded my thing into the carage. "Ready?" he asked from the front. "Yes," I sighed. As we rode through Burthorp and Taverly, looking at all the wounded and even dead soldiers I couldn't help thing my father was selfish for not letting me fight. We got past the in Taverly when some goblins tried to rob us. Goblins never were known to very smart. Ozan esaly toke a few down with his arrows but one was coming up behind them. I got the dagger that was in the back and killed it. "Thanks, Viv," Ozan said,"you're better than I thought." I had a small, sad smile,"Yeah, if only I could show my father that I could fight." Ozan looked like he was thinking then said,"Maybe we can let you fight." I gave him a confused look and asked,"How?" He grinned,"I have and idea." I wasn't sure if I should be happy or worried. Sometime Ozan's plans didn't work out the way he thought.

"Perfect, he'll never know it's you," Ozan cheered. I was in archer uniform with cloth over my nose and mouth. I looked in the mirror and he was right. I could barely tell who I was. "And to make it even better, here's your bow." I gave him and odd look. I don't know how to use a bow," I stated. "That's why I'm going to tech you." "But Ozn, we don't have time for me to learn!" I panicked. He tsked, tsked at me. "You doubt yourself too much. You're a very fast learner and Owenn expects me to be here for at least week. You know, helping you get settled." I guess Ozan had thought of everything. "Now come on, I'm sure someone needs help shooting something." I spent the rest of the shooting at targets and sometimes chickens when no one was looking. By the end of the day I think I was doing very good for someone who never used a bow.

We let Sir Vant in on our plan in case father decides to send letters to me, then set off for Burthorp again. Ozan had decided we would say I was on my way to Burthorp to help with the war when he picked me up. I spent the whole trip back speaking to Ozan in a fake accent. Least to say, I was not very good at it.

"Ozan!" I heard my father call. Should I call him Owen now? I guess I will. "Owen, did you really miss me that much?" Ozan joked. "Ozan! How did she like Falador?" I didn't think he would ask about me, after all he didn't even say goodbye. "She wasn't happy about it but she'll be okay." Owen nodded. "Also I found someone to help with the war." I was wondering when he would say something about me. "You did? That's great!" Owen replied. "Yes, her name is V-Vivca," Ozan covered. We had forgot something, my new name. I toke that as the signal to get out. Owen looked at me, saw the bow inmy hand, and smiled. "See she's an arher too. That good we don't have enough of them," he comented. I looked at him and nodded. "Do you speak?" Ozan quickly said no. I was glad for that, I didn't want to go through the trrouble of faking a voice. "Well now we just have to figure out where you will stay until we go out again," Owen thought out loud. Arian decided to join the conversation. "She could stay with me, or Ozan," she offered. Owen nodded,"Yes, if would prefer we could find some where else for you to stay." I grabbed Ozan's wrist to show I would stay with him. I thought it would be the best idea seeing as he was the only one that knew who I really was. "I think she wants to stay with me," Ozan smiled.

After a few more days of training- Captain Jute wouldn't let me even try before he saw me shoot- we were ready to fight the war again. One of our men saw that the trolls were getting ready for another raid and Ozan and I set off into some of the caves of Death Platueu. Owen had to stay in case some got through, and Arian had said something about the water that she had to deal with. We had found another adventurer and our way there that offered to help. He had a very odd name it was PK Master0269. I called him PK for short. Not very far into the cave we found the troll. Ozan and I stayed where we were to shoot it. "You're doing very well you know," Ozan yelled over the noise of the fight. I nodded to show I could understand. I was really beginning to hate the mute act. When if was dead we let PK have the sword since none of us needed it. "Waaa," we heard a small cry from somewhere behind us. We turned and Ozan drew an arrow. It was a baby troll. "Do trolls always bring babies on raids?" Ozan asked. I reached out to rub it's head, it was adorable. "It's kind of cute," PK comented. "Isn't he just? Let's get him back to town."? I nodded and Ozan and I left. PK stayed back to talk to Captain Jute about something. I don't know for sure what happened to the baby troll. Ozan said PK was taking care of it.

Ozan and I had went back and stayed at the baracks that night. After eveyone was asleep Ozan Wispered to me,"Viv, is fighting the war as great as you though it would be?" I turned to face him. "Sort of, it would be better if I was fighting along side my father," I answered. I chuckled. I didn't sleep long before the nightmares started. I woke up screaming once. I awoke everyone else around us. "Are you okay?" some of them asked, while others just tried to go back to sleep. I nodded and waved them off. Ozan came over to my bed tried to comfort me. In a wisper I asked if he would sleep with me tonight, maybe I would fell better. I nodded and I finally fell alseep, wrapped in his arms.

I enjoyed the next few days. I was finally what I always wanted to be, a soldier. We fought and saved lives. We would have to go rather long periods with out food but other than that is was great! Ozan still helped me try to shoot a bow better and , when we were alone, I taght him a thing or two about sword fighting. All together is was a good time for me. That is until Owen came to us with a mission. "You two, we're going to attack them at their home now," he had said. Their home? How could we get there with out dieing at the hands of a rock herdler? "Owen, are you crazy? Most of would make it up that path and what people that would, would get captured!" Ozan objected. "No, someone by the name of UndeadSarah was kind enought to give us a back way in," he gloted. He loved proving Ozan wrong at times. "Fine when are we setting out?" a soldier asked. "As soon as you can get some food for the trip," Owen answered. We gather up everything we could carry; food, tools, and extra weapons.

It was dark before we got alll the way through the hike. We stopped to make camp and decided to attack at the break of dawn. We didn't really have any kind of shelter seeing as we all had fighting on our minds when we packed. Ozan, Arian, Owen, and Captain Jute sat around the fire thinking of stratagy. "How about we have the archers and mages take out the rock throwers first?" Arian suggested. "Yeah we could do that and then the melee fighters run after us and attack! That's wonderful idea," Ozan compimented. "Yes but what if It doesn't work that way, huh? What if we shoot one and that gives away our ocation, then they can attack us before we can take them all out!" Captain Jute objected. I got up from where I was suppose to be sleeping, and went over to them. "Vivica, we had thought everyone was asleep," Owen said with surprise. I looked at the map of the troll base. I toke a stick and and drew my plan. I thought we could spred out oure long range fighters so if they find one they won't find them all. "That's a wonderful plan!" Arian exclaimed. Even though they couldn't see it, I smiled.

I awoke to the sound of screaming. The trolls had attacked us first. I grabbed my bow and joined the fight. Our men were dropping like flies. Then I saw something that made my blood run cold. My father was on the ground with a troll over him. I ran as fast as possible to him. "Father!" I screamed. He looked up at me. Arian, hearing my scream, killed the troll. Father looked like his leg was badly hurt.


End file.
